


Happy Birthday, M'Lady

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [193]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Robert called out to Cora as he left the bedroom.





	Happy Birthday, M'Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boulouzou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/gifts).



> Joyeux anniversaire, mon cher Boulouzou! 
> 
> J’ai écrit ce FIC pour vous et vous souhaite beaucoup de retours heureux. < 3 xxx 
> 
> J’espère que vous apprécierez et que votre anniversaire vous apporte beaucoup de joie. < 3

Robert called out to Cora as he left the bedroom.  
“I should be back from Ripon by Six.”  
“Alright.”  
O’Brien closed the door after him.  
“He hasn’t remembered, has he?”  
Cora sighed despondently.  
“Remembered what?”  
“Happy Birthday, M’Lady.”  
Cora beamed as Sarah leaned down and she met her maid’s lips with her own.  
“I cleared your diary, so you’ve got nothing on today.” Sarah kissed Cora as she spoke.  
“Well, I won’t quite say I’ve got *nothing* on, I’m still wearing my nightdress.” Cora smiled suggestively, Sarah claimed her mouth in another passionate kiss.  
“Well we’ll soon fix that.” She growled.


End file.
